ognfandomcom-20200213-history
Splatoon 2
Splatoon 2 is a Switch game played by TehCanadianSpartan on TCSGaming. Episodes # Stay Off the Hook! # Michael Bay Turdles # Preparing for the Next Splatfest! # Marie Isn't Just a Popstar # Ink the Octarians! # The Ranked Battles Are Insane! # My First Drawing # Octodad Would Be Pissed # Team Raph vs Team Donnie, THE FINALS!!! # Team Raph Needs Your Help! # Team Donnie is Team Dominating! # HOW HARDCORE ARE THESE PLAYERS?! # The Roller Baller Weapon I Needed! # WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS # BOTH TEAMS ARE THE SAME!!! # Red Ink is Banned # These Octarians Mean Business # Bombs Away! # Jumping on Camping Matresses # Return of an Old Boss # IT'S OCTO TIME! (Octo Expansion) # A Mysterious Voice Tells Me To Leave # I'M THE ONE DOING ALL THE WORK # Space Core's Home # Things Are Getting Intense # Training With Mr Grizz # Salmon Run FTW # I'm Fighting a Drainage Plug # THE ANGRIEST I'VE EVER BEEN SINCE CRY OF FEAR # A COMMUNICATION ERROR HAS OCCURED # Things Are Heating Up # It's Getting Hot in Here # Let's Have Squid Girl as DLC # I'm Going Back to Callie # Snowglobes Can Cure The Octava Virus # Clam Blitz Have Clam Bitz # Maria's Agent 4 Factorpedia (Totally Not Creepy) # Wahoo World Deco # Test Failed, PERISH! (Octo Expansion) # Kat is Failing (Octo Expansion) #They See Me Rolling (Octo Expansion) # FAIL THE TEST AND DIE (Octo Expansion) # Kat? KAT?! KAAAAAAAT!!! (Octo Expansion) # The Start of Inkkind and Octoking (Octo Expansion) # LET'S GO TEAM NO-PULP!!! # Unstable Connection Part 1 # Unstable Connection Part 2 # Pulpless Fiction # Go-Getter Part-Timer # FIFTY EPISODES OF SPLATASTIC FUN! # I HATE THESE TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!!! # KAT IS THE NO-PULP QUEEN!!! # Beat 'Em To A Pulp! # Lil' Judd The Spud # The Road to Smash Bros. # GO SUCK A GOLDEN EGG # New Albuquerque Hotel # The Life of Failed Tests Part 1 (Octo Expansion) # The Life of Failed Tests Part 2 (Octo Expansion) # Team Squid vs Team Octopus # Shifty Station's Newest Look # Kat's 2nd Splatfest # Octoling vs Octoling # THE WINNER OF THE SPLATFEST IS... # Nintendo 65 # Retro VS Modern # Kill Kill Kill Kill # Die Die Die # End Me! # Trick VS Treat # Here We Go Again! # VMU Veemo # Team Hero vs Team Villain # Why Must You Torment Me? #Three Months Later... # Octoling Massacre # Team Hare vs Team Tortoise # Team Time Travel vs Team Teleportation # Salmonoids Over Splatfests # Team Unicorns vs Team Narwhals # Splatastic Carnage # When Inkfurlers Are Actually Fun # 100x Battles Are Impossible # Ranked For The First Time # Splatocalypse Announced # Splat Zones For The Win # What is Even Happening?! # A Unexpected Surprise (MASSIVE LAG) # My First Amiibo # That a Lotta Damage # Why Girl Power Station is Evil # Quickest Round Ever # More Amiibos! # 30fps Forever # Splat Zoned # Weapon Testing # A Wild Surprise Appears # We're Almost There # One More Left # The Splatocalypse Trivia * This is the first game to have one hundred episodes. * This is the longest game series played on Object Gaming Network. Category:Games Category:Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Splatoon Games Category:TCSGaming Games Category:TehCanadianSpartan Games Category:Completed Games